


Holy Hell!

by DavidB1000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, God Does Not Play Dice, no one is prepared, surprise twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Sometimes the strangest revelations come from the sources you never expect. As Barry, Kara, and the others find out after defeating the Anti-Monitor. A very different Supergirl shows up to take them back. One wearing a golden suit that shines beyond the very concept of brightness, with Omnipotence, Omniscience, and Omnipresence as her powers!
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	Holy Hell!

“We did it!” Barry exclaimed.  
“Now the problem is how are we going to get back home?” Kara asked.

“I can take care of that.” Another Kara spoke as she appeared in the middle of the group. Her costume was golden, and shown with the radiance of a thousand suns. Barry shivered and looked away.

Lex grimaced at the brightness, and Kara frowned. “This is unexpected.”

The golden armored Supergirl spoke firmly. “It's just the right time and the right place for this revelation, my past self.”

Kate Kane blinked. “What? You're Kara from the future?”

“Correct. I am Kara Zor-El from so far into the future that time itself has died and ceased to exist. I come from beyond the point where even the Speed Force dies.” The Golden Supergirl spoke.

“You're from after Heat Death of the Universe?!” Barry gasped.

“This was always meant to be, Barry. Me being here, and now.” Golden Supergirl spoke. “In many ways, I have grown to love all of you like true children. I had a son once. I truly did, but like me, my son was vastly misunderstood. I haven't been called Kara for a long time. I am one thing above all others, right now, Barry Allen. My name is the Vowelless One.” 

Kate's eyes widened in shock. “Oh, my God...I never...”  
She dropped to her knees and looked up at the Golden Supergirl, with a face full of reverence and awe. “I never knew...”

“I know, Kate. How could you comprehend that the person you had a crush on would become Me? It's written in the Torah, my name. Translated to English, adding vowels changes my name only slightly. I am Yahweh. I am God now, Barry.” Golden Supergirl spoke.

“This got complicated fast.” Kara frowned.  
“I quit being evil?” Lex asked.  
“I don't expect miracles.” Golden Supergirl smirked and raised up her fingers. “Besides, I've been waiting a long time to do this to you, Lex.” She snapped her fingers and suddenly Lex's eyes burst with blinding yellow light, light which shot up into the sky. He screamed as though every atom of his body was on fire. A moment later, Lex collapsed dead, his eyes burnt out of his sockets.

Kara winced. “That seemed too nice.” 

Golden Supergirl grinned. “I'm sorry, my past self, but that was something that had to happen. Would you prefer I just gesture at him and blow him up? Do I look like Supernatural's Lucifer?”

“I wouldn't have waited until I become Omnipotent to do it!” Kara frowned.

Barry shivered. “Okay, look, I'm not going to sit here and try to argue against the power of God Herself. I just, I can't say I wouldn't do the same in your shoes.” 

“Nor I. I have killed people.” Kate frowned.  
Golden Supergirl took a deep breath. “I know what I did is a surprise, but I am beyond all of you, and the concept of Good and Evil no longer applies to the being who can literally raise their eyebrow and erase all of existence forever.”

Barry shivered again and Kate spoke. “I know you're not bad now, Kara. You're YHWH.” She addressed the Golden Supergirl. “But it's still a lot to take in.”

“I know. I understand that. When I revealed myself in full glory to Sara Lance, it shook her to her core, but she dealt with it like I always knew she would.”

Sara blinked. “I think I would remember that.”  
“You will. When it happens.” Golden Supergirl smiled. “Linear time is no longer something I care about.”

“Ow, my brain.” Sara winced.  
“”I agree.” Barry winced.  
“Let me return you all, my friends.” Golden Supergirl smiled and raised her left hand again. She then grinned. “I am inevitable. That's not even a joke.” She snapped her fingers and everyone disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this, and I felt like putting it up here. God should totally step in to bring them back. :P
> 
> I hope you all like it. Barry really wouldn't know what to do. :P


End file.
